Unnecessary Control
by glorybrightone
Summary: Oneshot. SasuNaru, Yaoi. This is inspire by manga 386. Smutty goodness. After Sasuke's fight with Itachi he goes after a certain blonde.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

To be clear this is yaoi. meaning boyxbot, if you don't like that stop right here and push the little back button on your window.

This is inspire by manga around 386 and below so if you haven't read it you may be confused, or find yourself mad at me for spoiling it for you.

----

For the record Sasuke's going to win… and as far as that's concerned let see what would happen in the world of Yaoi if it did.

Easy code for yaoi goodness: If you want to skip how Sasuke retrieves Naruto and get right to the goodness follow this code:

--NG--Naruto Gotten

--S-- Smut Starts

---

Sasuke knelt down over his brother's dead body. He opened the first eye and dug it out. Then the second. Performing the proper Ninjitsu he consumed their power and felt new power enter into his eyes.

He was done. He left the building. There was still one, more person he needed to find. _Madara. Immortal. What were his true plans for me and my brother_? He closed his eyes and listened. His team was still fighting Kisame. He listened closer, he had ditched Naruto, he knew he had. His once best friend was in the forest, but he could not hear him.

He slowly walked back to his group. _Pathetic_. They weren't looking in very good of shape. Kisame saw Sasuke at that moment, but it was too late. He activated his now superior manekyou eyes. Kisame fell pre to it easily and dropped.

Karin stepped forward to kill him but Sasuke stopped her, "Leave him to his fate."

Little heart struck her eyes. "You're so merciful Sasuke!"

The girl went on and on. Sasuke didn't listen at all, she reminded him of Sakura, just annoying. She would pause every so often to check if he was listening, but he didn't respond to those inquires either.

"Find the jinchuuriki vessel for the nine tails. Alert me immediately, and don't approach him. I don't want him to know we are looking for him."

--

It took some time but Juugo returned with the news of a fight.

Sasuke quickly followed him back to the place. Accord to Orochimaru's information on the Akatsuki they were fighting Toby. The team didn't look all that great. He didn't really care. Nor, was he really in a condition to join in a fight. Considering all, he didn't intend on returning to the leaf village yet either.

He needed a distraction. No problem. He produced a clone. He easily copied the jutsu he has seen Naruto do so many times. Three clones were all that he needed. The first clone was transformed to look exactly like Naruto and started to run off. The second clone looked like their opponent, Toby. And the third was a small insect. "Grab the kyuubi when he falls. Look like one of his teammates though. The girl with the short black hair. No one would suspect anything if she was caring for the fallen Naruto, but make her blush when she touches him. I don't want anyone noticing what really is going on." That was just a precaution though. If his plan worked no would even see the pair leave the field. He then produced a snake from his hand and watched it slither away.

They watched for a moment, Sasuke through Sharingan eyes. Toby was certainly interesting to him. At the moment it was particularly dangerous to leave Naruto in this fight. Sasuke's desire to step in grew as he watched Toby more. But he reminded himself of his condition. This was not his last chance at this opponent.

The real Naruto was standing to the back of the group. This made it easier for his attack. The clone Toby stepped out on the ledge and through a needle towards the real Naruto. The fake Naruto started at the real Toby from behind. Obviously, used to unskilled clones Toby looked surprised as his attack missed. The needle reached its destination which was not Naruto at all but the bug giving the illusion that that Naruto was the fake as a plume of smoke enveloped him. As that moment the snake struck out biting into Naruto. He immediately passed out from the sleeping poison in the venom.

Juugo pick him up easily and ran off into the forest. Sasuke quickly followed.

--

He met up with Suigetsu and Karin at their designated spot and started to head south to one of Orochimaru's hide outs.

As they walked the memories from his clones came back to him as they were destroyed.

--

_He didn't want them noticing the fake Naruto any time soon. So the clone backed off of his attack of Toby. _

"_Hmmm where did you go little boy?"_

_Kakashi looked at him suspiciously, but ignored it for now. As far as he knew Naruto just pulled of a really clever scheme to hide and attack at the right moment. The battle continued. _

_The first to be destroyed was his copy of Toby. As this one could be hit it was not as hard to destroy as the real one. Nor did Sasuke care to continue using chakra to support it. _

_The others became suspicious of the Naruto copy, not loud or flashy enough. He gave up. He moved to the suspicious Kakashi. "This opponent is just playing with you. Watch out for his Gejutsu. He won't be so amused when he realized the thing he was here for is gone." _

"_Where is he?"_

"_Safe and where he wants to be, unlike you."_

"_Why now?"_

"_Hn. Just don't die. I don't think the dobe would forgive me," and with that he disappeared._

_-- _--NG-- --NG-- --NG-- --NG-- --NG-- --NG-- --NG-- --NG--

Naruto woke up in a strange dark place.

"Whoa. What happened to everyone."

"Keep it down, dobe I want to sleep."

Naruto tried to look around but it really was just too dark to see anything. He felt around himself. He was sitting on something soft. It also felt like there was a blanket on top of him. He bounced a little to make sure. "Yep, defiantly a bed."

"What did I tell you about the noise, dobe?"

That voice sounded pretty familiar, like he was looking for it or something.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Ummm, am I dead?"

"No, but you will be if you don't shut up, now go to sleep or leave."

"Umm, Sasuke? I can't see. Am I blind?"

"I can't believe I actually went to get you. I am such an idiot." Sasuke turned on the light next to the bed. "There is the door. Ask for Karin if you run into anyone. Don't think about leaving. I mean you have been looking for me for what three years, it would be kinda dumb to just run off."

"K-K-K-K- K-K-K-K- K-K-K-K- K-K-K-K"

"Why are you making that noise?"

"Bastard, why are we in the same bed."

"Leave the room, find Karin, she has Raman, and I will explain when I wake up."

"Fine."

--

Sasuke lay in bed for several days and Karin administered to his wounds. Naruto wouldn't sleep in the same bed as him anymore, especially after having explored the complex and found several empty rooms. He just didn't buy Sasuke's 'we didn't know there were other beds' excuses.

When asked about his wounds, the only response he got was. "Itachi is dead." No details were given no matter how many times the question was asked.

Naruto was getting bored waiting for Sasuke to heal.

"Naruto use the training room. I know you need to train, you're not even close to my level anymore. Also I know that you are trying to restrain from using the Kyuubi, I don't know what kind of training you have gone through in controlling it but I'm sure you lack in strategy and basic control of your own chakra. Karin will teach you in anything you lack."

--

Naruto under went Karin's training, and was better for it, but so Sasuke would be too.

_Karin, test to see how much control he has in bringing out the Kyuubi. Tell me how to trigger it externally. Also I don't want him getting out of control to early that could be dangerous for use. Figure out how to constrain how much of the nine tails comes out. If what Orochimaru said is true facing even four tails will be life threatening. _

--

"It's only been a week what do you mean we're on the move?"

"I never stay in one place for more than a week. It's habit from Orochimaru, but I think it will keep us safe."

"Hey here's an idea. How about you and me fight and then the winner gets to decide where we go?"

"Hn. Trying to bring me back to Kohona still? That's sweet and all, but I'd rather not live out the rest of my days in a jail cell."

Naruto looked shocked. Sasuke truly considered himself a traitor to the city.

"I'm sure they wouldn't lock you up, plus Itachi is dead so what's the big deal?"

"There are still things I need to do. I am still an avenger Naruto. And the big deal it that I am a traitor to Kohona. I joined Orochimaru one of the black marked ninjas. I no longer belong there. Look no one is keeping you from running off if you want to go back so bad leave, but you won't find me again."

"Fine, I'll go with you for now."

Sasuke walked up to him. "Hey, when I'm all recovered we can start doing some very _interesting_ training together. Doesn't that sound nice?"

--

Sasuke started to watch Naruto's training session. He used his Sharingan to watch for the fox's chakra. He tried entering that space again where he has seen the two speaking to each other once before with out Naruto triggering the change but could not reach it. _Where are you caged nine tails?_

Though Naruto's skills were improving he never needed the nine tails' chakra in his current training. Karin's jitsus were for people of ordinary chakra limits not extraordinary.

It was time for Sasuke to take over, and draw out the other chakra he did. He could see it easily. He could sense the fox's uneasiness around him.

--

"Well can it be done? Is there a jutsu that can bring it out?"

"Yes."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

--

They were training again. Sasuke was losing himself into Naruto again. The bond being reformed, but that was part of his original intention. Naruto was strong, even without the fox, and Sasuke would make him stronger.

The once half strategy half brute force boy seemed to rescale to mostly brut strength to no strategy. Sasuke would teach him the hard way to stop rushing in. Sasuke made a few hand motions, they had been fighting so Naruto didn't really think anything of it when the fox's chakra started to flow out of him.

"Now Naruto I will teach you never to lose your temper to me again."

"What's that supposed to mean bastard."

Naruto rushed towards Sasuke. Sasuke's eye's changed in an instant.

"Stop." Naruto stopped just short of Sasuke.

--S----S----S----S----S----S--

They both stood at the large gate inside of Naruto which kept the fox.

"Did you know that when you use the fox's chakra, it takes over you? Now let me show you what the manekyou sharingan can do. He walked over to the fox who bowed down to let Sasuke pet him.

"You're next Naruto."

"Bastard, what do you mean?"

--(outside AKA real space)--

"Come to me Naruto"

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" His body moved forward until he was inches from Sasuke.

"Naruto. I missed you." Sasuke wrapped his arms around his rival.

"Sasuke?" Never before had Naruto looked so panicked and uneasy. "What are you doing?"

"Naruto. Why do you think I took you from the battle with Toby?" Sasuke leaned into smell the other moving his head around.

Naruto did have an answer.

"You have the nine tails in you. That would be very dangerous in the hands of Madara Uchiha, I will take that power from him, and thus capturing you was a good move, but then real reason you are here is because I want you." His voice became husky.

"Neeehhh?"

"Follow me." Sasuke grabbed the other's hand and led them the short trip to his room. Once they entered he drug the other until he through him onto the bed, then promptly got on top of him.

Sasuke started nibbling on the side of his neck. "Ahhh.. Sasuke? What the heck?"

"Hn. I told you. I want you." He leaned down to capture the inviting looking lips before him, to find himself kissing the Blonde's cheek instead.

"Don't turn away from me." Naruto unconsciously turned his head back. He looked at Sasuke with fear. The dark boy descended once again, this time capturing the soft supple lips. It was a chaste kiss.

"Hmmmm. You taste good, dobe."

He captured the lips again, fiercely this time. Sasuke probed the other's lips for entrance but it was not granted.

"We're going to have to work on your mind reading skills, let me ravish you little kitsune." Sasuke's hands found their way underneath orange fabric. Playful hand roamed freely over the tanned skin.

"Hmmm so smooth." He once again tried to kiss him. This time Naruto compiled to his inquiry. His mouth opened and quickly the cavern was explored from top to bottom. A battle of tongues ensued, but Naruto was always being the one ravished.

--(inside Naruto's head)

Sasuke looked away from the Nine tails. Naruto still stood there.

"Surprise?"

"You could say that again."

Sasuke left the tamed beast and walked over to Naruto. He was close to him and reached out to pull the other to him. His arm was whipped away. "Hn. Don't you want me?" Spoke inviting the blonde to kiss him here too.

"How are you doing this Sasuke?"

"Well it's pretty easy, I just give into my desire for you."

"Not why are you taking advantage of me, how are you controlling my body?"

"I told you the fox control's you when you use its chakra, and I control the fox. It was a gift from my brother, and the first thing I thought about doing with it was getting you to scream out my name in pleasure."

Sasuke leaned over to kiss him, Naruto backed off.

--(outside)- -

Sasuke could feel the muscle's of the other tense. He pulled his head away from their kisses. Naruto's eyes seemed a little foggy. "Hn. Looks like you're enjoying it, but your way to tense. Just relax, I know you want me too. Why else chase me for so long? " He moved his lips down the tanned jaw line to his neck and started gently leaving marks. He smiled into his work as he heard his little fox's breath start to quicken.

--(inside)- -

"You can't just do this. It's wrong."

"Naruto." Sasuke took a hold of the other's chin so that their eyes were locked. "I lied when I said I left you alive on a whim. I left you alive for the same reason you didn't kill me, because I love you."

Naruto leaned forward and captured the lips in front of him with such force the two fell into the endless ocean below them.

--(outside)

Sasuke attacked Naruto's lips causing him to mewl. Naruto's hand reached up to feel the constantly reveal skin on Sasuke's chest and started to play with one of his nipples. It was Sasuke's turn to mewl.

Sasuke's hands found the top of Naruto's jacket and started to pull down the zipper. The two leaned up to remove the offending article. Naruto reached forward to find the hideous purple tie that Sasuke used to keep his clothes on. Sasuke's top seemed to flow away. His pants fell down to his knees but didn't quite come off.

They finally broke from their kiss to take off Naruto's shirt. Sasuke eyed the golden skin. "What?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke started to suck on his nipple. "Ahhh." Naruto voiced his pleasure.

---(Inside)- -

"Hey looks like our clothes come off here too. Cool."

"Anxious to be naked with me dobe?"

"Bastard."

Sasuke's hand reached down to a bugle in Naruto's unfortunately zipped up pants. The blonde hissed at the contact and returned the favor to Sasuke earning him a similar reaction.

--(outside)- -

Sasuke had finished with the second nipple and started kissing down Naruto's stomach. His hands skillfully removed the button, unzipped, and pulled off Naruto's pants all in one swoop.

--(inside)- -

Naruto's voice started to sound with each exhale as Sasuke played with his free erection.

"Bastard, take your boxers off."

--(outside)--

Naruto looked down to the capturing black eyes below him as the raven took a small lick at his tip.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke continued. Licking up, down, around the rim until he finally took the whole thing into his mouth unnaturally easy. He moved up and down moving slowly but increasing speed and intensity with each pass. He took two of his finger and allowed them into his mouth also until he felt they were wet enough. Using his other hand he lifted up the boisterous boy's legs giving him easy access to his pure hole. His fingers dance around the entrance.

-- (inside) - -

"Hmmm Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hand job."

"No I mean to the real me."

"Giving you a blow job. Why you want to give me one?"

"Well, I guess I could, but I meant with your fingers."

"How about you just down on me and you'll see when it happens."

"Hmmm. Okay."

And down Naruto went to blow Sasuke's mind.

--(outside)- -

Sasuke moved the first finger into Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke detached him self from Naruto's cock. "Don't worry. It will feel good I promise"

"Just feels weird."

He crawled back up to the blonde and looked him intensely in the eyes before capturing his lips. As he did the second finger invaded the blonde.

"Uuhhh," he exhaled into Sasuke's mouth. "That …"

Sasuke moved his fingers around stretching him out. The blonde's breathing evened out again and then started to slowly get heavy. "Ahhh, don't stop."

"How about I make it better."

"Hmmm…Okay."

Sasuke pulled out his fingers and positioned his hard shaft at the entrance.

Naruto squirmed a bit at the true realization of what was about to happen to him.

-- (inside)- -

Naruto stopped his administration to the raven's manhood.

"Sasuke? Can I do that to you here?"

"Hn. No."

Sasuke grabbed the dobe and placed his legs up and positioned himself to enter inside his love.

"Wait don't you need to do the finger thing."

"We're in your mind idiot, there is only pleasure here."

"O"

--(both)- -

Sasuke pushed his engrossed organ into the tight opening Naruto presented freely to him.

"It huts."

"Just wait." As Sasuke suspected the Kyuubi's chakra healed him here too. Naruto quickly felt no pain.

"Now what? This is kind of uncomfortable."

Sasuke pulled out and slowly moved back in. "Now I show you how much I love you."

He continued his gentle motion. He kissed the blonde until he found that special spot again and the blond through his head back and cried out in ecstasy. "More. Faster. Harder. Sasuke."

Though Sasuke still technically had total control, he found himself complying with Naruto's commands.

Sasuke took hold on Naruto's manhood and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. He pushed in harder and faster until their bodies couldn't take any more. Their eyes saw white and they came together.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Ready for round two?"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?"

Watch this.

"Your dick will be hard until I tell it not to be."

Naruto looked down as his man hood filled it self up again.

"What about you.. you can't possibly be ready… again…"

"I took a lot of things from Orochimaru… one day maybe I'll tell you how I do this, but for now. I think you should just get comfortable, cause you're going to be there all night."

-

Karin walked in for her mid morning check up on Sasuke. Her mouth dropped and nose bleed out just about every drop she owned and she looked on to the two boys.

When she woke up about 12 hours later she ran out of the room so that she wouldn't pass out again from the same sight.

--

"Umm Sasuke? Isn't it time to move locations?

"Hn. You getting tired?"

"No way Bastard!"


End file.
